1. Field
This invention relates in general to providing a hanging display device, and in particular to providing a display device having indicia that is fastened by suction to a flat surface, such as a vehicle window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, decals having indicia are placed as flags outside of a vehicle attached to the frame of a window and/or in the corner of a vehicle window so as to prevent the illegal obstruction of a drivers view. The indicia may include a favorite school, motto, vocal band, a professional athletic team, a branch of military, a mascot, a brand, a logo or any other type of desired label displayed by the owner of the vehicle.